Sonhos: Um mundo onde nada é impossível
by Tamy Kinomoto Li
Summary: Sakura estava deitada em sua cama pensando em Shaoran, logo ela adordormece e vai para o mundo dos sonhos onde ela o encontra, no mundo que nada é impossivel. One short SxS


Em uma noite solitária e fria, deitada em minha cama, comecei a pensar em você, logo o sono chegou e me levou para um mundo onde nada é impossível, um mundo onde tudo que você deseja se torna realidade em um piscar de olhos

Em uma noite solitária e fria, deitada em minha cama, comecei a pensar em você, logo o sono chegou e me levou para um mundo onde nada é impossível, um mundo onde tudo que você deseja se torna realidade em um piscar de olhos.

Nesse mundo maravilhoso eu logo te avistei. Você estava longe, mas ainda assim podia ver seu sorriso, e podia sentir que tão lindo sorriso era direcionado para mim e para ninguém mais.

Estávamos em um campo cheio de flores de todas as minhas cores preferidas, você estava vestido com uma camisa de seda branca e uma calça também branca, como se fosse um anjo que veio iluminar minha vida. Eu estava com o vestido mais lindo que qualquer menina sonharia em usar. Ambos estávamos descalços, e conseguíamos sentir a boa vibração daquele lugar, que preenchia nossos corpos com uma energia cativante.

Eu dou dois passos em sua direção, e ao mesmo tempo você dá dois passos para longe de mim. Eu lhe lanço um olhar confuso, você me lança em resposta um sorriso sapeca, como a de uma criança que pretende aprontar alguma.

De repente, você se vira e começa a correr para longe de mim. Eu corro atrás de você tentando te alcançar, porém você é mais rápido e logo já não consigo mais te ver em lugar algum daquele lindo campo florido.

Eu me sento no chão, desolada por não poder mais estar em sua presença, que naquele momento era a única coisa que me fazia sentir viva. Lágrimas salgadas começam a sair de meus olhos, que ainda procuram, ansiosos, algum sinal seu.

Depois de poucos minutos, mas parecidos com uma eternidade para mim, meus olhos começam a pesar, e sem conseguir lutar contra o sono, logo adormeço.

Sinto uma leve brisa bater em minhas costas, me fazendo abrir os olhos lentamente, e ver que não estou mais sozinha. Você estava do meu lado, me olhando docemente e passando a mão em meus cabelos. Uma sensação de paz toma conta de mim. Eu levanto e me sento ao seu lado, você coloca o braço em volta de meus ombros e eu encosto minha cabeça nos seus e fecho os olhos apenas aproveitando o momento.

Quando eu sinto um vento gelado bater contra mim, abro os olhos e vejo que o céu, antes azul, começa a ficar cinza, sinal de que logo ia chover, mas eu não me importava, a única coisa com que eu me importava agora, era ter você ao meu lado.

Você se levanta e me estende a mão com um sorriso doce no rosto, eu seguro sua mão, você me ajuda a levantar me puxando para bem perto de você. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava assustada com um contato tão repentino, estava feliz por poder estar perto de você o suficiente, para sentir seu cheiro, que me deixava atordoada.

Para confundir ainda mais os meus sentidos você chega com seus lábios perto de meu ouvido: "Espero que esteja pronta para viver uma grande aventura...". Sua aproximação sempre conseguia me deixar assim, como se estivesse vivendo uma doce fantasia, porém sabendo que era a mais linda e pura realidade.

Você retira os lábios de perto do meu ouvido e passa a olhar fundo nos meus olhos, como se esperasse uma resposta. Eu lhe respondo apenas balançando a cabeça positivamente. Seus olhos ganham um brilho especial e seu sorriso aumenta ainda mais. Você me pega pela mão e começa correr, e corro ao seu lado, ainda hipnotizada pela sua imagem.

Sinto um pingo de chuva cair em meu rosto, e olho para cima, de onde mais pingos de chuva estavam caindo e nos molhando pouco a pouco. Logo, já estamos completamente molhados, mas continuamos correndo.

Repentinamente, você pára e me faz parar ao seu lado. A chuva havia passado, e nós já não estávamos no campo de flores e sim em frente a uma linda cachoeira, onde podíamos escutar o som relaxante das águas. Você solta minha mão, corre até o lago da cachoeira caía e mergulha. Vendo que você não subia a superfície fico preocupada e me aproximo do lago, quando me debruço na margem para ver se conseguia te achar. Você aparece de repente e me puxa para dentro do lago, me fazendo ir para água com você.

Quando abri os olhos ainda embaixo da água, eu vi uma imensidão azul, cheia de peixes das mais variadas cores, mais ao fundo havia um conjunto de corais. Essa visão possuía uma beleza magnífica capaz de encantar qualquer um. Tentei mergulhar mais fundo, para ver o que mais poderia encontrar, mas infelizmente meu fôlego acabou e tive que ir para superfície.

Assim que voltei à superfície para pegar ar, procurei por você, mas não te achei. Então mergulhei novamente, para te procurar de baixo d'água. Estava tão preocupada em te encontrar que mesmo percebendo que meu ar estava acabando, continuava a sua procura. A falta de oxigênio começou a me afetar, e eu comecei a sentir que desmaiaria logo se não voltasse à superfície para respirar, mas minha preocupação em achar você era maior do que qualquer risco que eu podia estar correndo. Quando decidi que deveria voltar, vi que havia ido muito fundo e nem em minhas perfeitas condições conseguiria nadar de volta, e a falta de ar não ajudava nada.

Já estava quase sem consciência, mas continuava a sua procura, iria te achar nem que custassem todas as minhas forças, ou até a minha vida. Toquei o fundo do lago e olhei para cima, vi um vulto vindo em minha direção rapidamente. Queria fugir, mas não tinha força o suficiente para me mexer. Meus olhos se fecharam como que por vontade própria, para não ver o que seria aquele vulto que se aproximava tão rápido.

Então seria assim, morreria no fundo do lago, procurando o amor da minha vida, um jeito estranho de morrer. Quando senti que meu ar havia acabado de vez, perdi a consciência, mas ainda pude sentir algo me segurando pela cintura e me levando até a superfície. Senti meu corpo sendo tirado da água, e ouvi uma voz preocupada chamando o meu nome. Uma voz muito conhecida. Era você! Você havia me salvado!

Mas eu não conseguia abrir os olhos, e o ar ainda faltava em meus pulmões. Senti uma pressão em meu peito e finalmente consegui abrir os olhos, comecei a tossir fortemente como se tivesse engasgado com alguma coisa. Depois que a crise de tosse passou a primeira coisa que vi, foi o seu rosto, você me olhava de uma forma preocupada. Quando você viu que eu estava bem, sem dizer palavra alguma, me abraçou fortemente, como se eu fosse a coisa mais importante da sua vida, e que você iria me proteger a qualquer custo. Eu te abracei do mesmo modo que você me abraçou e ficamos assim por um longo tempo.

Quando você me soltou, senti uma pequena tristeza no coração, como se ele tivesse começado a bater mais devagar. Você segurou meus ombros e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, e num ato repentino os seus lábios se colaram nos meus, fazendo meu coração bater forte novamente, e dessa vez bem mais forte do que ele estava antes. Seus lábios contra os meus. Eu me pergunto como uma coisa tão simples pode ser uma das melhores coisas do mundo. Logo aquele simples contato entre lábios, virou um beijo cheio de amor. Naquele momento parecia que apenas eu e você existíamos. Eu me sentia nas nuvens. Era a sensação mais maravilhosa que eu podia sentir. E todas as coisas que eu estava sentindo era por sua causa. Você. A única pessoa que conseguia me fazer perder o controle, se apoderar de todos os meus pensamentos.

De repente sinto uma sensação horrível, como se estivessem tirando um pedaço da minha alma. Abro os olhos, vejo você com um olhar assustado e desesperado, num passe de mágica, você some bem na minha frente.

Sem você ao meu lado, o desespero se apoderou facilmente da minha mente, fazendo-me levantar rapidamente, e sair correndo sem rumo chamando seu nome, procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse me levar a você.

O clima começa a ficar frio, e o céu nublado. Parecia que o tempo mudava conforme o que o meu coração sentia. Aquela linda paisagem logo foi se transformando em um deserto de gelo, onde não se enxergava nada além de uma imensidão branca.

Eu observava atentamente as mudanças a minha volta. Meu coração parecia que pararia de bater a qualquer momento, e quanto mais desesperada eu ficava, pior o mundo em minha volta ficava. Logo, aquele mundo que parecia ser tão perfeito e tão lindo, havia virado um mundo sombrio, frio, solitário, onde se podia ouvir gritos desesperados, o que só aumentava ainda mais a dor em meu coração.

Você não estava mais comigo, me sentia tão sozinha. Por que você tinha que fazer aquele lindo sonho virar o mais horrível dos pesadelos? Por que você tinha que me deixar sozinha?

Quando senti que minha alma se partiria em pedaços, eu ouvi. O som, aquele som tão melodioso no meio de sons tão agonizantes. Uma ponta de esperança surgiu em minha mente. Então, me levantei e comecei a seguir aquele maravilhoso som. Fechei os olhos para ouvi-lo melhor. Quanto mais perto o som parecia estar, mais meu coração se acalmava, e quando abri os olhos, o mundo dos sonhos, que eu tanto almejava havia voltado a ser o que era antes, quem sabe até havia ficado mais bonito. Um sorriso surgiu em meu rosto, e com toda a esperança que havia em mim, sai a sua procura.

Depois de procurar por pouco tempo, eu te achei. Você estava deitado no chão, e parecia estar ferido. Corri para perto. Ao ver que havia um ferimento grave em suas costas; parecia que minha alma mergulharia em trevas novamente. Porém percebi que quanto mais triste eu ficava, mais o mundo a minha volta piorava. Decidi que iria ficar calma, ou a situação poderia piorar.

Como eu estava no mundo dos sonhos, onde eu poderia comandar tudo, e alterar as coisas a minha volta no momento em que bem entendesse, juntei as mãos perto do seu ferimento e me concentrei de um jeito que nunca havia me concentrado antes. Uma luz dourada saiu de minhas mãos e essa luz curava seu machucado pouco a pouco. Mas, como mesmo no mundo dos sonhos tudo tem um preço, quando consegui te curar, me senti extremamente fraca, como se tivesse usado quase todas as minhas energias para isso.

Quando você finalmente abriu os olhos, você se levantou, sentou ao meu lado e sorriu. Eu sorri de volta pra você, porém meu sorriso estava meio "fraco", o que não passou despercebido por você...

- Você está bem?

- Claro. Só estou me sentindo um pouco cansada.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim! Duvida?

Tentando provar para você que eu estava bem (mesmo que isso não convencesse nem a mim mesma), eu me levantei rapidamente, você se levantou também tentando me dar suporte, mas eu recusei, e quando fui dar um passo, senti tudo rodar, perdi o equilíbrio e cai em cima de você. E como você estava atento a todos os meus movimentos, me segurou, mas não consegui impedir a queda de nós dois.

Quando percebi que estava em cima de você, corei e tratei logo de levantar e de te ajudar a fazer o mesmo.

- Desculpe, eu acho que eu preciso apenas descansar por algum tempo que eu já estarei melhor. Como eu tinha dito, estou um pouco cansada.

- Por que não disse antes, eu conheço um lugar ótimo para descansar.

- Que bom! Mas me responde uma coisa: é longe?

- Bom, pra mim que não estou cansado, não é muito não. Mas para você pode ser meio longe.

- Então eu acho melhor eu descansar por aqui mesmo.

- Claro que não, eu te levo no colo.

-NÃO! Você não precisa me levar no colo! Aqui está ótimo!

- Isso não foi uma pergunta...

Eu me levantei olhando para você com uma feição assustada, e fui lentamente me afastando, você se aproximava com um sorriso maroto, o que só me deixava com mais medo da sua próxima ação, o que eu tinha quase certeza que seria...

-AAAAHHHHHH!

Como eu presumia você me pegou no colo e saiu correndo, rindo como uma criança, enquanto eu não sabia se gritava ou se ria junto com você.

Quando chegamos ao lugar que você havia falado, você me coloca no chão. Eu olho a minha volta admirada, tudo parecia tão... Perfeito. Sinto-me perdida com a beleza daquele lugar. Até que ouço sua voz, que me faz despertar de meus devaneios.

-Gostou?

- É lindo, transmite uma sensação tão boa.

Eu fecho os olhos e respiro fundo, sinto meu corpo se encher com um ar puro, e aos poucos meu cansaço vai passando. Sinto-me completamente revitalizada. Aquele lugar não podia ser mais perfeito. Ainda de olhos fechados sinto você me abraçar, sinto seu cheiro perto de mim, perturbando todos os meus sentidos. Seu toque gentil em meus ombros, quase me faz perder a sanidade. Consigo sentir sua respiração acelerada se misturando com a minha, seus lábios encostando-se ao canto dos meus confundindo todos os meus pensamentos, me fazendo pensar apenas em nós e em nada mais.

Quando seus lábios tocam os meus eu vejo aquele mundo perfeito desaparecendo aos poucos, e logo eu estava de volta ao mundo real. Aquele mundo onde tudo parecia tão frio.

Apesar de estar triste por não poder mais estar tão perto de você, ao mesmo tempo estava feliz, pois hoje era segunda-feira e eu iria te ver no colégio, e quando voltasse para casa, poderia dormir e sonhar com você novamente. Sonhar algo que possa se tornar realidade, pois o que aconteceu no mundo dos sonhos, pode não ficar apenas lá se realmente acreditarmos.


End file.
